GMA Network
GMA Network, Inc., a Philippine multi-media conglomerate, is a television network in the Philippines. GMA provides news and entertainment programs through its forty-seven fully owned television relay stations, four affiliate television stations and thirty-four radio stations throughout the Philippines. The network also .offers its shows worldwide through GMA Pinoy TV, GMA Life TV and Internet TV myGMA.com.ph. Its headquarters, the GMA Network Center, is located at EDSA corner Timog Ave., Diliman, Quezon City. With transmitters at Brgy. Culiat, Tandang Sora, Quezon City. Atty. Felipe Gozon is its current Chairman and CEO. In Metro Manila, it uses terrestrial VHF Channel 7 (DZBB-TV), Channel 11 (DZOE-TV, leased from ZOE Broadcasting Network, operated by Q) and terrestrial UHF Channel 27 (DWDB-TV), it also uses the AM radio station DZBB and FM radio station DWLS. History Origins The origin of GMA can be traced to DZBB of Loreto F. de Hemedes, Inc. owned by the late Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart, an American war correspondent (The company's name was christened after Stewart's wife). The station first went on-air on March 1, 1950 and launched on June 14 on the same year, at the fourth floor of the Calvo Building in Escolta, Manila. It went on to cover events such as President Ramon Magsaysay's sudden death, the eruption of Mt. Hibok-Hibok on March 17, 1957 and the various elections in the country. DZBB became the first radio station in the country to use the telephone patch for live interviews. The station also broadcast the forerunner of today's political satire programs with Kwentong Kutsero and glued audiences to the amateur radio contest, Tawag ng Tanghalan. A decade after the radio station's launch, the Stewarts ventured into television. Using two old cameras and a surplus transmitter, Channel 7, the Philippines' third television station, started airing on October 29, 1961. While the station's programming were mostly canned shows from the United States, the station did produce local programming like Uncle Bob's Lucky Seven Club, Dance Time with Chito, Lovingly Yours, Helen and various news programs like News at Seven. During the establishment of the television station, it was always in the red and was always at a distance from the larger and better funded networks. But it did not stop the company to start broadcasting in Cebu (DYSS-TV) in 1963. The company was renamed to Republic Broadcasting System, Inc. (RBS) in 1970. GMA Radio-Television Arts On September 21, 1972, then President Ferdinand Marcos placed the entire Philippines under Martial Law. Military troops entered radio and television stations and placed them under military control to prevent "communist" propaganda. All media outlets that were critical of the Marcos regime were shut down. Foreign citizens and corporations were disallowed from owning media outlets in the country. Stewart and the American Broadcasting Company, who owned a quarter of the company, was forced to cede majority control to a triumvirate composed of Gilberto Duavit, a Malacañang official, Menardo Jimenez, Accountant, and Felipe Gozon, Attorney of the Stewarts in 1974. Through the acquisition, the station now was able to broadcast in color with a seven million peso credit line. The station also changed its name to GMA Radio-Television Arts (GMA stood for Greater Manila Area, the station's initial coverage area), although RBS remained its corporate name until 1996. Jimenez sits as president of the company while Gozon served as its chairman until now. When Benigno "Ninoy" Aquino, Jr., a senator who strongly opposed the Marcos administration, was assassinated on August 21, 1983, it was a small item on television news. The iron grip that the Marcos administration had on television began to slip, as GMA broadcast the funeral, the only local station to do so. In 1984, Imee Marcos, daughter of Ferdinand Marcos, attempted to take over GMA. However, the takeover was prevented by GMA executives. Stewart left the Philippines for good as he was utterly disappointed with the Marcos move. GMA was also instrumental during the years preceding the People Power Revolution. The network was the first to air a television interview with Corazon Aquino in 1984, and when she later announced that she would run for the presidency if she receives one million signatures. In February 1986, the network was also the first to report that Fidel Ramos and Juan Ponce Enrile broke away from the Marcos administration.5 When democracy in the Philippines was restored in the People Power Revolution in 1986, television stations began to air, some with their original owners. The political instability of the country also added to the station's burden, when soldiers stormed into the studios for two days in a part of coup attempt to topple then President, Corazon Aquino. In 1987, it opened its high-end live studio, the Broadway Centrum, boosting its local programming, and inaugurated its 777-foot Tower of Power located along Tandang Sora, Quezon City, the tallest man-made structure in the country in November 7, 1988. The Rainbow network International reach became GMA's target in the 1990s, which began when the Rainbow Satellite launched on April 30, 1992. Through its relay stations, GMA programs were seen across the archipelago and Southeast Asia. GMA programming started airing in 60 American cities and parts of South America through the International Channel Network. GMA was also the official broadcaster of the 1995 World Youth Day, which was the last visit of Pope John Paul II to the country. During the same year, two popular TV shows, Eat Bulaga and Okey Ka Fairy Ko! began broadcasting on GMA after TAPE Inc. disagreed with ABS-CBN's proposal to buy the airing rights of the two shows. At the same time, GMA launched a UHF channel subsidiary, Citynet 27, several new shows (among them were Bubble Gang and Startalk, now some of the longest-running shows on TV), and the news program, Saksi with Mike Enriquez, Mel Tiangco and Karen Davila. In 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Incorporated, with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. GMA Films was also launched in 1998 - its film José Rizal, which was at the time the most expensive movie production ever in the country (costing over 80 million Pesos to produce), but becoming a huge success with many accolades and award nominations. GMA was the first Philippine broadcaster to receive a Peabody Award for Investigative Reporting in 1999. Later, Citynet 27 became EMC, the first locally programmed music video channel, later becoming a part of the Channel V franchise. Channel V Philippines, however, ceased operations due to a conflict of interest between the owners of GMA and PLDT (which bought a stake in GMA), who operate MTV Philippines through their subsidiary, the Nation Broadcasting Corporation. GMA was also the Philippine broadcaster for 2000 Today. At the beginning of the year, Menardo Jimenez announced his retirement as president and CEO and on December 31, 2000, Felipe Gozon assumed the position with his concurrent capacity as chairman. Duavit's son Gilberto Duavit Jr. assumed the post of Chief Operating Officer. The Kapuso network On October 27, 2002, during an episode of the network's longest-running Sunday afternoon entertainment show SOP, GMA officially revealed a new logo and image campaign. The new logo features a rainbow colored heart-shaped logo, the Kapuso, represented by a new slogan "Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay" ("One in Heart With the Filipino family, In Whatever Colors of Life"), and a Century Gothic font. The "Kapuso" theme song is sang by Regine Velasquez. In 2003, Saksi won the New York Festival Gold Medal for best newscast, the first Philippine newscast to do so. This, and the Peabody Award in 1999, earned the network a House of Representatives commendation later that year. On September 1 of the same year, GMA Network withdrawn its membership from the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), after incidents involving host Rosanna Roces, alleged commercial overloading and interfering when news anchor Mike Enriquez aired his complaints over his radio program, Saksi sa Dobol B, against Lopez-owned cable firm SkyCable's distortion of GMA's signal on its system, and a lost videotape containing evidence that the cable firm had violated the rule on soliciting ads for cable TV. GMA was also an official TV network of the 4th World Meeting of Families held in Manila, Philippines. In 2004, GMA launches more new line up of new programs are Te, Amo, Hanggang Kailan, Forever In My Heart, Marinara, as well as, Bahay Mo Ba 'To?, Naks, Lovely Day, StarStruck Kids, Ikaw Sa Puso Ko, Leya, 30 Days, Wag Kukurap, Pinoy Pop Superstar, SOP Gigsters, Joyride, 3R, Out & Bitoy's Funniest Videos. In 2005, the company’s subsidiary, Citynet Inc., also signed a co-production and blocktime agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network, allowing the GMA Network with another platform to showcase its programming and talents. In November 11, 2005, ZOE's flagship station, DZOE-TV Channel 11, went on the air as Quality TeleVision (now known as Q), and broadcasts shows that primarily targets women audiences. Q's news programs share the same resources of GMA News and Public Affairs, while some programs are produced by Citynet, Inc. Also in 2005, GMA won the Asian Television Awards' Best Terrestrial Television Station, besting MBC of Korea and Mediacorp Channel 5 of Singapore. The network planned to go public, but due to political instability and downward trend of broadcast advertising, it has since been delayed. In 2006, Debate with Mare at Pare, a late-night public affairs program, won the bronze medal in the New York Festival. The network was also praised on its coverage of the Wowowee (a program of ABS-CBN) stampede by various local publications. In an exclusive interview, a reprehensive Mike Enriquez also interviewed embattled Philippine president, Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo for the first time since the lifting the State of National Emergency, which the network allowed other stations to air without prior consent. At the end of the interview, the President praised the network for its news coverage, hinting that other media outfits to do the same. In April, the founder of the network, Robert "Uncle Bob" Stewart died in the United States. During the Everest climbing season the same year, GMA supported climber Romi Garduce, the third Filipino to reach the summit of Mt. Everest in only three days. The network is one of the first local companies to produce an iMax film, with the opening of the San Miguel-Coca-Cola iMax Theater in SM's Mall of Asia. In 2007, the network announced that it will offer its stocks to the public. After being canceled numerous times and despite the Marcoses claim to the shares held by the Duavit family,their IPO was finally held on July 30 offering PHP 8.50 per share.12 The Network started to produce television Franchises from other countries when they produced Celebrity Duets: Philippine Edition with FremantleMedia, one of the largest producers of television franchises in the world based in United Kingdom. They later produced MariMar, Zaido: Pulis Pangkalawakan, Kakasa Ka Ba Sa Grade 5? and Whammy! Push Your Luck from various countries. On September 16, 2007, it was announced that the Idol franchise, which had previously been used by the Associated Broadcasting Company to produce Philippine Idol) would be transferred to GMA under the new name Pinoy Idol. In 2008, GMA produced a diverse set of shows for its primetime block by airing Carlo J. Caparas' Joaquin Bordado, Mars Ravelo's Dyesebel, Babangon Ako't Dudurugin Kita, Gagambino, Codename: Asero, Lalola, Ako si Kim Sam Soon, Survivor Philippines, Family Feud Saan Darating Ang Umaga? and Luna Mystika. GMA also became the new home of the Idol franchise, with Pinoy Idol also premiering that summer along with its companion show, Pinoy Idol Extra.needed In the first half of 2009, GMA Network lined up new shows for its primetime like Carlo J. Caparas' Ang Babaeng Hinugot Sa Aking Tadyang, Carlo J. Caparas' Totoy Bato, All About Eve, Zorro, Adik Sa'Yo, All My Life. The primetime news program 24 Oras won 2 awards on the New York Festival, a Gold Medal for Best Continuing Coverage and a Silver Medal for Best News Program. The network likewise lined up new primetime shows for the second half of 2009 like Rosalinda, new version of Darna, second season of Survivor Philippines, Stairway to Heaven, Full House, new season of StarStruck. In 2010, for the first and second quarters, GMA Network released new anticipated and commercialized soaps and shows like The Last Prince, Panday Kids, First Time, Laff En Roll, Diva, Zooperstars, Claudine, Wipeout, Pepito Manaloto, Wachamakulit, Sunnyville, Comedy Bar, Love Bug, Langit Sa Piling Mo, Pilyang Kerubin, Endless Love, Danz Showdown, as well as Diz Iz It which replaced the longest morning talk show SiS along Party Pilipinas which replaced SOP. Programming GMA Network programs include news and current affairs shows, documentaries, dramas, dubbed foreign serials, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, variety shows, musicals, sitcoms, children's shows, anime shows, fantasy and reality shows. Most of its shows are broadcasted from the GMA Network Center. Branding of the GMA Network Evolution of GMA Network logos GMA Network has used a number of logos throughout its history especially when the station was acquired by Gozon, Jimenez and Duavit in the 1970s. From the late 1970s to the early 1990s, the network had a very popular Circle 7 logo, which is also used by several networks around the world. In the 1980s, the network first used it slogan, "Where You Belong", which it would use for two decades. For the first time in 1989, the network identified itself as the "Rainbow Network," after the colors of the rainbow. Throughout the 1990s, the network refined the logo before having it replaced by the its current logo in 2002. After a huge marketing campaign, and improved ratings, the new logo is now one of the most recognizable in the country. Program production GMA Network Center GMA inaugurated its new GMA Network Center facility on June 14, 2000 as part of the kick-off of the year-round celebration of its 50th anniversary. The GMA Network Center supports GMA's thrusts towards digitalization and media convergence. While the first phase of the project has already been completed with the construction of the 17-story high-rise, the center has an option to upgrade the older, existing facilities in the GMA compound, as originally planned. The network center is equipped with MARC (Multiple Automated Recorder Cassette) and a Broadcast Automation System that allows the network to manage live feeds and international feeds that will be carried out to GMA Pinoy TV subscribers around the world. The GMA compound has five studios, three of which are in the new network center, and two in the older structures. The Center serves as the Corporate Headquarters for the network and also houses the radio station and the newsroom. GMA Network Studios GMA Network had to built its annex building, which stands on a 4,308 square meters land area and houses two big high-definition ready studios, is the most technologically advanced studio facility in the country. The building's studios boast of up-to-date equipment for audio systems, lighting design, and video design. Studio 7, the larger of the two studios, has an area of 1,020 square meters and can accommodate 600 people during live programs. Studio 6 has an area of more than 638 square meters. Studios 6 and 7 are equipped with Digital Speaker Management systems that standardize digital feedback elimination, ensure accurate sound quality, and allow studio-to-studio link for multi studio audio communication. The communication link includes studios from the GMA Network Center and some remote points. In terms of audio equipment, the new studios are at par with other studios worldwide. The best audio equipment including amplifiers, compressors, effects processors, and patch-bays to microphones were installed. Both studios have digital video design. Studio 7 is the first studio in the country to have the Vision QMD/X production switcher capable of 96 video inputs for cameras, VTRs, effects, chargens, and other video sources. The switcher is a high-definition ready machine. In which it can audience more than 1000 people. GMA Network inaugurated its new state-of-the-art GMA Network Studios on October 17, 2008 with a red carpet event. It has new studios (Studio 6 & 7) for the live shows like SOP. The production lights and accessories made from other countries and costs Php1 billion. GMA Network Center/Studios is also located at the GMA Network Drive. GMA Network also opened its broadcast complex in its originating TV stations in Dagupan and Davao earlier this year. GMA Broadway Centrum Located in New Manila, Quezon City, the Westside Theater cinema of the Broadway Centrum was converted into a high-end live studio in 1987 to serve as an alternative studio for the network's programs. The 700-seater studio was inaugurated to usher in GMA's broadcast in Stereovision. In the 1990s, the Broadway Centrum served as the live studio of GMA's variety shows, "Lunch Date", "That's Entertainment", "Vilma!" and "GMA Supershow". In 1995, the network built a second studio inside Broadway Centrum by renovating the Eastside Theater cinema (renaming it TAPE Studios and can accommodate 400 studio audiences), which was home to Eat Bulaga!. Once one of the most modern broadcast facility in the country, it was later renovated in 2000 when the musical variety show SOP moved to Studio 3 (now Studio 5) of the GMA Network Center. In 2003, it accommodated live studio audiences once more as it served as the live venue of the eliminations of the reality-based talent search StarStruck. In October 2008, majority of GMA shows migrated to the GMA Network Studios after inauguration, leaving the original Broadway Centrum with no major tenant. But on January 1, 2010, noontime show "Eat Bulaga" started to broadcast live temporarily from the Westside Theater with a newly renovated stage while their main studios at TAPE was given a major makeover. The new TAPE Studios was inaugurated on March 6, 2010. Transmitter facilities GMA Network spent more than P168 million for the upgrade of its transmitters and other facilities in various key areas in the provinces alone.14 It plans to augment its existing studio facilities in Cebu, Iloilo and Davao. It will also be putting up TV and radio facilities in Dagupan City to further improve its coverage in the northern part of the country.15 The transmitter facilities to be upgraded include those that service Baguio, Dagupan City, La Union, Pangasinan, Tarlac, Nueva Ecija, Batangas, Lipa, Northern Mindoro, Naga, Central Camarines Sur, General Santos, Saranggani, South Cotabato and Davao del Sur. A new one will be put up to enhance coverage of Cagayan de Oro City and Misamis Oriental. Coverage realignment in Bukidnon will also be included. These upgrades include new transmitting equipment, from transmitters to antenna systems and building/tower rehabilitation/construction. The facilities come complete with the essential support equipment for quality, reliable and continuous broadcast operation. The Network expects completion of these projects within the year. In its disclosure to PSE last January 15, 2009, GMA disclosed that it already disbursed almost 1.3 billion pesos from the proceeds of IPO to support various expansion program in the provinces these includes construction of building/Land, tower and transmitter upgrade for Naga (P60,000,000), Building and Tower for Legazpi Station (P32,000,000), Tower/building and transmitter upgrade for Gen. Santos (P23,500,000), Davao, Cebu, Guimaras, Bacolod, Iloilo, Batangas, Dagupan, Cagayan de Oro and Benguet station will also strengthen its signal, upgrades its equipment and Transmitter Tower. Competition Changes were apparent in the programming of the network in 2004. The production of various shows were up to par with its rival network, ABS-CBN. Extra Challenge started to lead the game. And with launch of the telefantasya Mulawin, GMA finally gained a rating advantage in Mega Manila over ABS-CBN, officially on September 23, 2004. By the end of the year, GMA was one of the most profitable companies in the country. In 2005, GMA began broadcast of Mars Ravelo's Darna, a classic comic book character among Filipinos which became a big hit, with its ratings being the highest ever for a pilot episode of 47.7% and the first telefantasya to hit up to 52.1%, followed by Encantadia at 47.2 percent at Mega Manila. Other primetime telefantasyas like Mulawin (2004) and Sugo (2005) also maintained the network's lead in its Mega Manila ratings during the year. In 2006, GMA maintained its primetime ratings re-formatting shows Extra Challenge and Encantadia (which was succeeded by sequels Etheria and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas), and by the localized versions of the Korean series, Stairway to Heaven, Full House, Jewel in the Palace and My Name is Kim Sam Soon. In 2007, GMA started broadcast of MariMar, an original Mexican telenovela turned into Filipino version that became a huge hit, in which the final episode got 52.6%, making it the only soap opera to achieve the highest rating in the network's history. In a 2006 survey conducted by Pulse Asia, 7 out of 10 Metro Manila-based viewers find GMA Network a more credible network than rival ABS-CBN. The network managed to lead in the Mega Manila and Southern Luzon demographic, which has the highest television ownership and up to 79% of advertisement spots.The NUTAM was officially launched last October 16, 2006 to determine the TV ratings and audience share of local TV Programs from the different urban areas in the Philippines. This changes the television landscape and the manner in which the advertisers will allocate their TV investments to achieve cost efficiency and maximize each. With this larger geographical measurement coverage, a greater level of accountability and confidence in television as a primary advertising medium is achieved. As of August 2007, GMA maintained its lead in Mega Manila TV ratings against rival ABS-CBN for the first half of 2007 citing Mega Manila TV ratings data from AGB-Nielsen GMA (as shown below), which resulted to a 23 percent growth in its consolidated net income to P1.13 billion in the first half of the year from P915 million in the same period last year. As a result, GMA continues to have a good run in the stock market. The network's net income grew by 23% year-on-year to P1.126 billion in the first six months of the year. Mega Manila accounts for about 49% of total TV households. The Mega Manila and Luzon markets combined account for about 76% of the total TV households. It earned P 2.3 billion in 2007. Ratings controversy On December 20, 2007, Judge Charito Gonzales, Quezon City Regional Trial Court Br. 80 released a temporary restraining order on TV ratings surveys based on a civil case filed by ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation versus AGB Nielsen Media Research Philippines. ABS-CBN accused rival GMA Network of funding bribing operations at Bacolod City, to discredit the former. The Court further ordered ABS-CBN Broadcasting Corporation to file comment on the plea of AGB Nielsen for the alleged gathering and dissemination of television ratings data, within 5 days or until December 22. On December 21, 2007, DZMM correspondent Junrie Hidalgo reported a news story entitled AGB Nielsen, umamin sa dayaan: GMA Network, tahasang itinurong nasa likod ng dayaan (AGB Nielsen admits to cheating: GMA Network fiercely accused of being behind the cheating) during the program Showbiz Mismo, hosted by Cristy Fermin and Jobert Sucaldito. The news story is based on an interview of AGB Nielsen's General Manager Maya Reforma regarding the alleged cheating.needed In response, GMA aired a TV plug condemning the alleged biased reporting and denied the accusations of ABS-CBN. They later filed a PHP15-million civil libel suit against ABS-CBN on January 3, 2008. The respondents included Hidalgo, Fermin, Sucaldito, the station manager and news manager of DZMM and hosts, writers and executive producers of TV programs Bandila, Entertainment Live and The Buzz after the same story was aired on the mentioned programs. On January 7, 2008, the Quezon City RTC junked ABS-CBN's suit against AGB Nielsen, saying the case was “prematurely filed" before the court. Judge Charito Gonzales' basis is the principle of mutuality of contracts, citing Article 1308 and 1196, New Civil Code of the Philippines. Also, Judge Samuel Gaerlan, QCRTC, Branch 92 issued court summons against ABS-CBN and its 15 personnel, in the January 3, 2008 P15-million damage suit by GMA Network. On January 17, 2008, Judge Gaerlan inhibited himself from the case, considering that he has a cousin working in the legal department of ABS-CBN. The case was later re-raffled on January 28, 2008, and the case was eventually assigned to Judge Henri Inting of Branch 95, QCRTC. Judge Inting submitted GMA's petition for a temporary restraining order for decision. On February 14, 2008, Judge Inting issued a TRO barring ABS-CBN from airing defamatory statements against GMA. Lawsuit against TV5 In December 2008, GMA Network filed a lawsuit against the TV5, charging that MPB Primedia Inc., a company that the network had began agreements with, was a subsidiary of Media Prima Berhad, a Malaysian company. GMA consequently charged that the arrangement was in violation of the Philippine constitution, which restricts mass media ownership to Filipino companies. GMA claimed that MPB Primedia Inc. was established to skirt anti-dummy laws.32 In response, TV5's media relations head Pat Marcelo-Magbanua reiterated that the network was a Filipino company which was self-registered and Filipino-run. Digitalization The Philippines’ commission attached to the Department of Transportation and Communications, the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) ordered3435 all broadcasting companies in the Philippines to shut off their analog signal by 11:59 p.m. on December 31, 2015 and switch to digital broadcast. The Philippines will be using the Japanese ISDB-T to facilitate the country’s transition to digital television, rather than the ATSC system implemented by North American broadcasters devised as a replacement for the NTSC system utilized by North America and the Philippines. GMA Network is presently applying38 for a digital television license from the NTC to install and maintain transmitting stations that will be attuned with and utilize to offer digital terrestrial television and digital mobile TV broadcast services; using channel 27 (548-554 MHz) frequency. Areas planned for a temporary digital broadcast will cover the cities of Quezon;40 Makati; Pasig; Tagaytay; and Angeles in Pampanga; and areas like Ortigas; Cavite and Calumpit in Bulacan. CEO Felipe Gozon announced that GMA will transfer to digital television by 2011 or 2012.. GMA Network is currently testing their Multiple SD DTV setup via muliplexing, bringing GMA and QTV in one bandwidth. Maybe two to three years, GMA Network will be shifting into free-to-air HD DTV setup. GMA On Demand On August 29, 2008, GMA Network announced that it will be launching its Video On Demand Service through MyGMA. According to GMA, "MyGMA will be the medium that will bring its high quality programs to thousands of overseas Filipino workers who may not have the circumstance to subscribe to a cable or direct-to-home channel." The said service was launched on September 12, 2008 and "will compete head on" with its rival ABS-CBN's TFC Now. Entities and ventures Subsidiaries * RGMA Network, Inc. * GMA Network Films or GMA Films (Formerly Cinemax Pictures) * GMA Worldwide (Philippines), Inc, o GMA Pinoy TV o GMA Life TV * Alta Productions Group (Formerly GMA Productions) * GMA Records (Formerly Infinity Music) * GMA Kapuso Foundation (Formerly GMA Foundation) * GMA Marketing and Productions * New Media, Inc. * Scenarios, Inc. Affiliates * All Youth Channels, Inc. * APT Productions Inc. * Aries Vision Productions * Asian Pacific Broadcasting Company, Inc. * Catholic Welfare Organization * CBN Asia, Inc. * Cotabato Television Corporation * FOCUS Entertainment Inc. * FOX News Channel * Hyper Vision Productions, Inc. * KB Entertainment Unlimited, Inc. * Lobo Productions, Inc. * Loca Productions, Inc. * M-Zet Productions, Inc. * Northern Mindanao Broadcasting System, Inc. * Rinconada Broadcasting Corporation * Regal Films * RIOT Inc. * Sarraga Integrating & Management Corporation * Solar Entertainment Corporation * Television and Production Exponents, Inc. (TAPE, Inc.) * Viva Films * Viva Television * ZOE Broadcasting Network Divisions * GMA Artist Center * GMA News and Public Affairs * GMA Entertainment Television Group * GMA Engineering Category:Crew member of Encantadia